1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to well logging methods and apparatus and, more particularly, to methods and apparatus for determining characteristics of the earth formations surrounding a borehole by irradiating the formations with neutrons and measuring the resulting spatial distribution of the neutrons within the formations. The subject matter of this invention is related to subject matter described in copending U.S. Application Ser. No. 671,904 of Yves Boutemy and Christian M. Clavier, filed of even date herewith and assigned to the same assignee.